tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Eriksson/Career
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. ; Gällivare, Gällivare Municipality, Lappland, Sweden ( years old) |residence = * , (among others) |nationality = and |citizenship = * * * (as of ) * (as of ) * (as of ) |job = Quidditch Player ∙ Quidditch Manager ∙ Author ∙ Activist ∙ Model |organisation = Muggle-Born Network, health charity I need to name, violence charity I need to name, Magical Creature Protection Agency |nw = § 3 billion |height = 6'3" |spouse = * Blodwen Eriksson (m 1973, w 1981) * Anđelka Eriksson (m 1984, w 1986) * Linnea Eriksson (m 1986, w 1998) * Océane Eriksson (m 1999, d 2004) * Morrigan Eriksson (m 2009) * Helene Eriksson (m 2009) * Lilja Eriksson (m 2009) |children = 9 |grandchildren = 13 |parents = Brigitte Vanhanen & [REDACTED] Ludvig VI |position = |hidee = ---- |one = 1970-1998 |oneb = Västernorrland Valkyries |hidem = --- |hiden = -- |ten = 1971-1998 |tenb = Swedish National Team |hideg = ---- }} For Swedish National Team Quidditch World Cup 1974 Year The took place in , and was won by . In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Jörgen Winther , and reached the quarter final, where they were defeated by the tournament winners. : *''' a foul committed by ''' chaser, Erzsébet Zentai, occurred several hours into the match, leading Anton to play injured (internally bleeding) for several hours. Once in hospital, it was easily treated, however the fact Anton was able to play through it so long was concerning. : ** was origianlly supposed to be held in , but had to be moved due to the vs match unexpectedly being in its fifth day of play, and therefore both teams were still occupying the pitch. : *** due to the extreme weather conditions the team's chaser Hulda Ingvarsdóttir was injured, and so had to be sreplaced by a substitute chaser, Páll Magnússon. Jörgen Winther, captain and one of their beaters, nearly suffered this same fate, but luckily regined control without sustaining injury. 1978 Year The took place in the , and was won by Swedish National Team. In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Jörgen Winther , and won the tournament for Sweden for the first time in over 500 years. This (combined with the favour of the king) is what earned Anton, Gabriel Holmström and Britta Ahlström the title of Riddare Charmör, Awarded in January of . 1982 Year The took place in the , and was won by Finnish National Team. In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Britta Ahlström, managed by Jörgen Winther, and made it to the semi-final against the winner where they lost to Finland. After this Finland defeated the , and Sweden were defeated in a play-off with . 1986 Year The took place in the , and was won again by Swedish National Team. In this year the team was captained by Anton Eriksson for the first time, and managed by Jörgen Winther. The team won the final by just ten points against . : *''' ''' seeker, Mark Hill, made an asshole of himself after this match by spitting in Anton's direction and scowling rather than shaking hands. Mouthing something like "go visit your wife", presumably in reference to the passing of Anđelka (Anton's late wife) who had only died in the January of that year. : ** Score: 1190/1190 after three days. Won in penalty shoot out. 1990 Year The took place in , and was won for the second time in a row by Swedish National Team. In this year the team was captained by Anton Eriksson , and managed by Jörgen Winther. The team won the final against , having very narrowly defeated in the semi final. 1994 Year The took place in , and was won by the . In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Anton Eriksson , and managed by Jörgen Winther. They reached the quarter-final, where they were defeated by . : *''' Score: 2560/2560 after five days. Won in penalty shoot out. European Quidditch Cup 1972 Year The European Quidditch Cup took place in , and was won by the Swedish National Team. In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Jörgen Winther . The team won the cup for the first time in just over a century, beating by 1,500 points. 1976 Year The European Quidditch Cup took place in , and was won by the . In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Jörgen Winther , and the team reached the semi-final but was defeated at that stage. : '''* Reserve , as Jadran Vlahović had been injured in their previous match against 1980 Year The European Quidditch Cup took place in , and was won by the . In this year the Swedish National Team was captained by Jörgen Winther , managed by Jörgen Winther, and the team reached the quarter-final but was defeated at that stage by the German National Team. 1984 Year The European Quidditch Cup took place in , and was won by the Swedish National Team. In this year the team was captained by Britta Ahlström, managed by Jörgen Winther, the team reached the final and defeated the to win the cup. : *''' Snitch illegally caught by chaser Bonaccorso Abategiovanni, then Anton upon a re-release of the snitch. 1988 Year The European Quidditch Cup took place in , and was won by the Finnish National Team. In this year the team was captained by Anton Eriksson , managed by Jörgen Winther, the team reached the final but was and defeated by Finland. : '''* score: 2980/2980 after several days, won by Sweden after a penalty shoot out. : ** An altercation broke out between Mark Hill, the seeker, and the two beaters; Hill, apparently a sore loser punched, then attempted to attack Anton for ruining his chance at glory when he tried to shake his hand. The beaters were almost suspended for this, along with Hill, but the manager Jörgen Winther managed to argue a lower penalty, as they were defending their teammate, they recived a warning for the incident, while Hill was prohibited from serving as seeker in England's play-off with . 1992 Year The European Quidditch Cup took place in , and was won by the German National Team. In this year the team was captained Anton Eriksson , managed by Jörgen Winther, the team reached the semi final but was and defeated by Portugal in a penalty shoot out. However they defeated in the play-off. : *''' score: 1280/1280 after almost a day, won by Sweden after a penalty shoot out. : '''** score: 1870/1870 after several days, won by Portugal after a penalty shoot out. 1996 Year The European Quidditch Cup took place in , and was won by the Swedish National Team. In this year the team was captained for the last time by Anton Eriksson , managed by Jörgen Winther, the team defeated in the final but only in a penalty shoot-out. : *''' score: 10080/10080 after almost a day, won by Sweden after a penalty shoot out. : '''** score: 1390/1390 after several days, won by Sweden after a penalty shoot out. Friendly Matches United States (1980) On the 20th October 1980, a friendly match was set up in , as the , it was proposed within the Americans' management to see how well they matched up to Scandanavian teams. : * within the first hour. Finland (1982) United States (1986) For Västernorrland Valkyries Scandinavian Cup 1971 Year 1973 Year 1975 Year 1977 Year 1979 Year 1981 Year 1983 Year 1985 Year 1987 Year 1989 Year 1991 Year 1993 Year 1995 Year 1997 Year Swedish League 1970-1971 Season 1971-1972 Season 1972-1973 Season 1973-1974 Season 1974-1975 Season 1975-1976 Season 1976-1977 Season 1977-1978 Season 1978-1979 Season 1979-1980 Season 1980-1981 Season 1981-1982 Season 1982-1983 Season 1983-1984 Season 1984-1985 Season 1985-1986 Season 1986-1987 Season 1987-1988 Season 1988-1989 Season 1989-1990 Season 1990-1991 Season 1991-1992 Season 1992-1993 Season 1993-1994 Season 1994-1995 Season 1995-1996 Season 1996-1997 Season 1997-1998 Season Category:Quidditch Career Page Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Career Page